With increasing number of apartments and condominiums, there has been a proportional increase in the demand for indoor plants. This demand is primarily based upon the desire to bring a little bit of the outdoors inside for a natural beautifying effect. Many of these plants are supported in various types of macrames which are capable of hanging the plants in single or double hanging pots. The macrames are a series of ropes which are normally woven by hand and which in combination provide the supporting saddles for each pot. The various macrame ropes are often braided from four strands of material, such as jute, hemp, cotton, wool, or similar type of fibrous material. Many new designs are new appearing on the market which make the hanging pots with their plants even more desirable as an interior decorative item.